Gwen la sanglante
by Tyessa
Summary: Fan fiction sur Aventure avec un membre de la fan base. Alors que nos héros veulent se reposer ils tombent sur Gwen la Sanglante dont le démon à pris possession, attention death fic...Bonne lecture


Hello les gens voilà j'arrive avec une os sur Gwen la Sanglante, désolé ne me tue pas. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent et l'univers non plus. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes je pense qu'il y en a un bon nombre. J'espère que ça vous plaira mettez un petit commentaire si vous voulez ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture

* * *

Gwen La Sanglante

Quatre aventuriers marchaient, ils allaient vers Tourne-port pour se poser un moment ce qui était rare. On était en hiver mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance car il faisait beau ce jour-là de sorte que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, le pyromage, souriait et ne se plaignait pas ce qui soulageait ses compagnons. Grunlek et Théo avaient commencé à en avoir marre des gémissements du demi-diable et l'auraient volontiers frappé s'il avait continué. Tous riaient de bon cœur, Bob et Shin, le demi-élémentaire, faisaient le concours de la blague la plus nul en guettant les approbations des deux autres et Eden la louve du nain gambadait joyeusement autour des individus.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin, hurla une voix grésillante, ou du moins pas vivant ! »

Devant les aventuriers se tenait une jeune fille, elle avait les cheveux rouge, la peau d'une blancheur extrême, elle tenait dans une main un bâton et elle portait une robe de mage rouge sang. Mais ce qui les dérangea ce furent les yeux de la demoiselle, tantôt ils étaient vert marécage tantôt ils étaient jaunes et surtout ils fusillaient du regard le paladin.

« Vous allez mourir, cria-t-elle en direction de Théo, vous…vous ne resterez pas en vie longtemps. »

Alors des mains de la jeune fille sortirent une langue de feu qui fût contré par la même magie. Elle baissa alors les bras et regarda le pyromage avec interrogation.

« Ah mais ta gueule, brailla-t-elle d'une voix plus douce à son démon, va-t'en disparaît, je ne veux plus t'entendre !

-Mais tu sais, lui susurra-t-il dans sa tête, si tu me laissais sortir il n'y aurait plus aucun problème, c'est l'église du paladin qui a tué tes parents, la vengeance pourrais tous résoudre tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle tomba alors au sol et se pris la tête dans les deux mains mais pourtant son démon commençait à prendre le dessus sur elle. Ses mains devinrent griffus alors dans un accès de désespoir, elle s'enfonça ses griffes dans les joues jusqu'aux phalanges en hurlant de douleur. Dans sa voix se mêlait la voix grésillante du diable et la sienne plus harmonieuse. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses jouent se mêlant au sang, et puis ses mains changèrent pour redevenir normal. Elle se roula en boule et, gardant ses doigts dans ses joues qui furent vites couverts de sang, elle continua à pleurer longuement.

Bob fut pris de pitié pour cette jeune fille qui n'était d'autre que sa demi-sœur. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'accroupit, lui pris les mains et, délicatement, il les enleva des griffures. D'un regard il demanda à Théo de la soigner ce qu'il fit. La demi-diablesse poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses plaies se refermer.

« Je n'en mérite pas tant, murmura-t-elle, j'ai voulu vous tuer.

-Ce n'était pas toi, l'excusa le paladin, mais ton démon. »

Le pyromage aida sa sœur à se relever.

« Comment tu t'appelles, demanda-t-il ?

\- Gwenaëlle Wendell, répondit-elle machinalement.

-Et tu as quel âge ?

-Quatorze ans. »

Bob fut choqué. Quatorze ans ?! Elle était trop jeune, elle mourrait surement si elle restait toute seul ou son démon prendrait possession d'elle.

« Où vas-tu, quémanda-t-il ?

-A Tourne-port, je vais y suivre une formation d'alchimiste.

-C'est parfait, nous y allons aussi. Veux-tu faire la route avec nous? »

Gwenaëlle ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette proposition était tellement…..inattendue et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne connaissait pas ses quatre individus mais elle accepta quand même l'invitation.

Le petit groupe repris la route et les aventuriers firent connaissance avec cette jeune fille. Elle était drôlement intelligente, était entrée à l'âge huit ans à l'académie des mages et avait appris à maitriser les flammes, mais suite à un accident elle avait été renvoyé et était rentré chez elle où, deux semaine plus tôt, ses parents s'étaient fait tuer mais elle avait réussis à s'enfuir et depuis plusieurs jour elle errait à la recherche du chemin pour Tourne-port qu'elle avait trouvé grâce à son démon qui l'avait un peu possédé. Bob pensa enfaite que son histoire n'était pas tellement différente de la sienne. Mais ils furent tous surpris par le caractère de Gwenaëlle qui se révéla être presque le même que celui du pyromage et jusqu'au soir l'humour noir fusa dans la conversation. Et ce fut dans la bonne humeur que le groupe s'arrêta.

« Bon, commença Théo, Grunlek tu prépare à manger, je vais chercher du bois, Shin et Bob vous vous occupez de monter le camp et Gwan quand je serais revenus avec le bois tu feras le feu.

-Dac, répondit l'adolescente, sauf que je m'appelle Gwen et pas Gwan.

-Haha, rigola son demi-frère, Théo ou l'impossibilité de retenir les noms des gens. »

Et les autres éclatèrent de rire pendant que le paladin partis chercher du bois et marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Quand il revint la jeune pyromage alluma le feu ce qui permit au nain de faire la cuisine avec les lapins que lui ramena Eden, sa louve. Tous mangèrent de bon cœur et puis après avoir désigné Grunlek comme le premier à monter la garde ils allèrent se coucher.

Le cuisinier proposa sa couchette à la jeune fille, les nuits étant froide, au début celle-ci refusa pas politesse puis, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par accepter. Elle s'allongea et regarda les étoiles, ce qu'elle se sentait…heureuse, oui c'était ça elle se sentait heureuse pour la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient mort, pour la première fois depuis qu'IL s'était emparé de son esprit et se fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle s'endormie.

Mais cette tranquillité ne dura pas. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, harcelé par un cauchemar horrible couvert de sang.

« Les cauchemars sont toujours horrible, fit une voix derrière elle, mais peu à peu ils disparaissent »

La jeune fille se retourna et vis son frère lui sourire. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu veux en parler, demanda-t-il ?

-Un jour, répondit-elle, l'académie nous a offert une journée de vacance. Il faisait beau ce jour-là alors, avec les copains, on a décidé de sortir au marché, dans la ville d'a côté. On s'est bien amusé mais soudainement j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête et j'ai eu peur. Les autres se sont moqués de moi et dieu sait que j'ai horreur de ça alors sans que je le fasse exprès mon démon est sortis. Je me suis réveillé quelque heure plus tard dans un tas de cadavre et j'étais couverte de sang, alors je me suis enfuie et je suis rentrée chez moi. Je n'étais qu'à quelque mètre de la maison de mes parents quand les gardes ont rappliqué et ont tué mes parents, ils étaient là pour me tuer. Bob, mes cheveux ne sont pas rouge à la base mais blond. Ils ont pris cette couleur à cause du sang des cadavres dans ce village, et j'ai essayé de les laver mais rien y fait ils garderont toujours cette couleur horrible. »

Balthazar regarda l'adolescente avec tristesse et l'a pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent assis là pendant un bon moment à regarder les étoiles quand un bruit fit se retourner le demi-diable. Juste à la lisière de la forêt se tenait une créature étrange. Un renard sauf qu'il émettait une lueur blanche fantomatique. Il regarda le petit groupe puis fit demi-tour et retourna dans la forêt. Soudainement l'érudit se leva.

« DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE, hurla-t-il, UN METAMORPHE !

-Bob, s'inquiéta l'inquisiteur, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Un méthamorphe, il faut fuir. Cette chose prend l'apparence de toutes les créatures dont il dévore le cœur, il faut fuir. »

Soudain le monstre réapparut mais ce n'était pas un renard mais un ours géant qui regarda les deux demi-diables. L'homme le remarqua et il se mit devant la jeune fille pour la protéger. Cette dernière recula de terreur, le monstre avançait il se dirigeait vers Bob alors Grunlek courut et lui foutu un coup de poing qui n'eut aucun effet. La bête leva une patte et écarta le nain qui fut projeté contre un rocher et tous entendirent un craquement et le cuisinier tomba mollement sur le sol. Eden courut vers lui et lui lécha le visage pour le réveiller mais il était mort, alors elle hurla et se jeta sur le méthamorphe qui la mangea.

Shin regarda le corps de son ami, non ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il…il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit. Son regard croisa celui de Théo et de Bob, alors il tendit son arc et tira pendant que Bob lançait une boule de feu et Théo chargeait. Le paladin manqua de peu sont objectif et quand il se releva il vit l'ours lever la pâte et couper en deux le demi-diable. Il y eut un cri, celui de Gwen, la jeune fille voyait son frère qu'elle venait de rencontrer mourir, découpé par cette chose. Alors le paladin chargea son épée avec la foudre et la planta dans le méthamorphe.

« Gwen, hurla-t-il, brule le cœur de Bob.

-Quoi, répondit-elle interloqué ?!

-Fait le ou on devra se battre contre un démon du feu. »

Shin fis sortir de ses mains une langue d'eau qui aveugla la bête et permis à l'adolescente de s'approcher du corps du pyromage. Elle posa une main au sol et ravalant ses larmes arracha le cœur de son frère. Comme un automate elle s'approcha du feu de camp et au moment où elle allait le jeter dedans elle vit le demi-élémentaire et le paladin se faire écraser par cette horrible chose.

« Et si tu me laissais sortir pour le détruire, lui murmura son démon à l'oreille. »

Elle ferma les yeux, si il fallait mourir autant emporter cette chose avec elle alors elle ouvrit la vanne et laissa le diable prendre le dessus sur elle. Le monstre s'approcha de la diablesse et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la dévorer il prit feu pendant que la jeune fille invoquait un cataclysme de flamme. Et dans un hurlement de douleur et de vengeance le méthamorphe et la jeune fille moururent.


End file.
